


Earned It

by EchoXMatsuyama



Category: IM5 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoXMatsuyama/pseuds/EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrystal has had a tough past week and her boyfriend Cole has noticed, so now that it is Saturday he would like to help her relax. But what he has in mind, might actually require some more work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earned It

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry for all of the mistakes, this is the first straight story i've written in a long time so i was kind of rushing through it. -__-

Earned It  
Chrystal Azocar X Cole 

Summary: Chrystal has had a tough past week and her boyfriend Cole has noticed, so now that it is Saturday he would like to help her relax. But what he has in mind, might actually require some more work.

~Start Story~

“Come on Cole, let’s go practice today~” Dana whined as he spun in his chair. The boys were currently at the studio preparing for their tour coming up in a couple weeks. They wanted to make sure that they get down all their songs and dance moves before they go out and show their fans. Everything has to be perfect, or so Gabe says. 

“Sorry, can’t tonight.” The dirty blond spoke as he concentrated on piling up all of the music sheets he was working on and placing them in a manila folder labeled ‘songs’.

“What!? Why?” Their youngest member cried reaching out and taking hold of Cole’s forearm. His brown eyes meeting the olders blue ones. 

“Because, I promised that tomorrow will be all for Chrystal, and If I go practice we will be there all night and I wanted to go home to prepare everything, so that first thing tomorrow I can surprise her~” Cole didn’t mean to spew his whole agenda, especially to Dana, but he felt really heated about this. To him this was his top priority. Dana and Gabe will just have to understand, well speaking of Gabe, Cole needed to go see him. He needs the man’s help. 

“Alright, fine.” Dana said releasing his older member, “You really love this chick don’t you?” The younger already knew the answer and Cole knew it too but that didn’t stop the blush from creeping on his cheeks and huge grin that spread on his lips.

“Yeah, I think I do.”

“Alrightly then, I guess I’ll just go practice on my own, but you owe us double time next week!” With that Dana stood and rushed out of the room to the dance studio down the hall. 

Chuckling a little at his band members antics he stood and walked out the door and headed to the small break room. There he found Gabe siting at one of the few plastic tables chatting on a phone.

“Oh well, I’ll see you later Andii.” He spoke, “Love you.”

Cole smirked at his friend’s unusual sweetness and took a seat next to him. Gabe stuffed his phone into his pocket, “Hey man.” 

“Gabe, I need your help.” Cole said, leaning in on his knees. 

“Does it have to do with Chrystal?” Gabe asked a sly smirk crossing his face, he knew this was coming. His girlfriend Andii has been feeling him in.

“Uh yeah, Andii huh?” Cole asked.

“Yep, so what I suggest you do is a whole day with just you and her in the bed room.” Gabe added a wink at the end of his sentence and Cole shook his head.

“Well yeah, but I don’t know what to do once there! This is hard ya know!” Cole said in a loud whisper, he didn’t want the other people in the room to hear.

“Haha! Well, here I’ll give you some ideas.”

~+~+~

Cole felt prepared, he was ready for this. He had asked Gabe to have Andii spend the night so that he can head there house tonight and have the whole house to just him and Chrystal. It was all falling into place. So parking the car turned it off and climbed out. He was glad that his girlfriend and her best friend bought their own house instead of an apartment, now it will be more fun. 

Knocking on the door it was only seconds later that it was opened and Chrystal smiled at seeing her boyfriend, but the bags under her eyes and the tension in her shoulders were obvious. 

“Hey honey.” Cole said walking in and wrapping his arms around Chrystal’s waist, planting a soft chaste kiss on her cheek.

“Hi, come it. I’m so happy you’re spending the night.” She said as Cole walked past her and she closed the door. 

“Me, too. But how bout for the rest of the night we just lie in bed and you know relax.” Cole had brought Chrystal in for another hug, “What do you say?” He asked looking down at her. 

“I like that idea, but only if we can watch The Fault In Our Stars!” 

“We can watch whatever you want.” Cole said as he started to plant kisses on Chrystal’s lips, “You go get comfy I’ll get the movie.” Placing one more kiss on her lips Chrystal left for the bed room and Cole made his way to the movie case. 

Well, let the make Chrystal well mission begin!

~+~+~

The sun was barley peaking in through the blinds as Cole woke up. His eyes landed on Chrystal right away who was still sound asleep. Smiling to himself he quietly got out of the bed and slipped into the hall way. 

“Now then, first things first, Breakfast.” 

 

~+~+~

“Wakey wakey!” Cole cooed as he entered the room with a try filled with the basic potatoes, eggs, and bacon breakfast. 

“Hmmm~~ Breakfast in bed? What is this for?” Chrystal asked as she started to wake well stretching her arms above her head.

“For being my wonderful baby girl.” Cole spoke as he moved around the bed and placed it in front of Chrystal, who soon began to dig in.

“What about you?” She asked as she took a bite of a piece of bacon.

“I already ate as I was cooking, I wanted you to sleep in longer. We have a fun day ahead of us.” Cole couldn’t help the grin that spread on his lips. 

Chrystal’s brow knitted in confusion, “What are you planning on doing?” 

Cole stood from the bed and placed his hands on his hips, “Well since you have been really busy the past week I thought that for the whole day me and you can stay in bed all day, and if you need something I will get up and get it for you!” 

“So we’re not doing anything? All day?” Chrystal asked, raising her eyebrows in emphasis.

“Well, not exactly,” Cole said climbing onto the other side of the bed, crawling his way up to Chrystal where he planted a kiss on her cheek, “I get to help you loosen up, you know release all this tension in your shoulders.” Cole continued to kiss down Chrystal’s jaw. His lips feeling like nothing more than butterfly touches. Chrystal giggled a little when he came to her neck and started to softly suck at the skin, but not enough to leave a hicky. 

“I like that idea.” Chrystal said before reaching a hand up and placing it on Cole’s cheek. Guiding him to her lips where she captured his own.  
His tongue quickly found its way past Chrystal’s lips and into her wet cavern. They both battled for dominance with the kiss, but it was short lived when Cole had ‘won’ and his tongue searched around Chrystal’s mouth for that sweet sp-

“Hmm~” Chrystal moaned into the kiss, causing vibrations to pierce their bodies. She was starting to see what Cole had planned for their whole day, and she was perfectly okay with it. 

“Here, let me get this for you.” Cole said as they broke the kiss. Chrystal’s lips were swollen and red from the roughness of their make out session, but she didn’t complain. Instead she nodded her head as Cole took the tray and moved it so that it rested on the floor next to the bed.

Cole moved back onto the bed and rested a hand on Chrystal’s cheek, his blue eyes meeting her brown ones, “Just let me take care of you, okay?” He asked as he slowly started to guide her so that she was laying on her back on the bed. 

“Okay.” Chrystal said as a small smile crossed her lips. She was happy that Cole was doing all of this for her and the fact that he was willing to do all the work was even better.

Cole smiled that lopsided smirk he knew Chrystal loved and ran his hands down her sides tell he came to the hem of her shirt. Dipping under the thin fabric he had to hold back a groan at the feeling of his girlfriend’s warm skin against his fingers. He could ever get enough of the electric tingles he gets from their skin touching. He wanted more.  
Dipping his head down, Cole kissed Chrystal’s jaw. Using his free hand he tilted her head to have better access to her neck where he moved down and started to kiss the soft skin. Chrystal began to feel her body heat at the touch of her boyfriend, the way his tongue slid across her collar bone and the way his fingers traced soft circles around her belly button. She wanted more of his touch and began to push her body up into his.

“No, no, no,” Cole spoke, his breath ghosting over her sensitive neck, “I told you, I’m going to do all of the work.” He looked up at her and gave her a smirk. Chrystal could only groan and allow her head to fall back on to the pillow. 

“Good girl.” He said as he now moved his fingers down to dip into the band of her shorts and underwear. Slowly, with the help of Chrystal, he peeled them off her. His whole body moving and situating himself so that he now rested in between her legs. Her shorts and panties landing somewhere in the far corner of the room.  
Chrystal’s arm rested over her eyes as she felt completely exposed, her cheeks a flushed red. Cole ran his hands up her thighs and under her shirt that slowly started to push up her body. Spreading his fingers Chrystal sucked in a breath of air when he moved over her boobs. His rough fingers feeling hot over her skin. When the shirt rested under her armpits she sat up a little to allow him to pull the thing off, which then joined the shorts.  
Chrystal slowly started to grind onto the growing bulge in Cole’s sweats. Cole groan and ran his hands all over her body, not missing a single spot well he attached his mouth to Chrystal’s nipple. A moan ripped from her throat as her hands wound their way into Cole’s hair and she felt herself arch off the bed. Her body was hot and the burning sensation to just have him in her was growing. Cole’s tongue traced around the hardening stub well he slightly sucked. With one of his hands he ran his thumb over her other nipple, allowing it to harden as well before he placed it between his fore finger and thumb. Softly he pulled and softly he sucked, he wanted Chrystal to enjoy this, after all she deserved this. 

“Co-Cole! Mo-more~” Chrystal shuddered, her body shaking and the feeling. Cole started to return her thrusts, his completely hard cock rubbing against her through the fabric of his sweats. They needed to go.  
Cole moved his mouth down her stomach tell her came to her waist. His tongue licked her hip bone before he softly nibbled at the sensitive skin. Chrystal’s grip on his hair tightened as she tried to push his head further down. Cole knew what she wanted, but none the less he couldn’t help but chuckle at her impatience. With one hand he traced slow circle against her hip bone and he went lower.  
Chrystal sucked in a breath of air when his tongue finally made contact with her pussy lips. He hasn’t even penetrated her and she was already soaking wet. He slowly, teasingly, licked up to her clit before going back down. Each time he moved a little deeper. Moving his hands he spread her open and stuck his tongue as far as he could inside her. Chrystal’s moans filled the air and she wrapped her legs around Cole’s neck, her feet resting on his shoulders. As he tongue fucked her he rubbed his thumb in small circle over her clit. He could feel that she was close by the way her body would tense and then relax, each time her toes curling.  
Moving away he looked up at Chrystal to see that her eyes were glossed over with lust and love, her cheeks bright red and sweat already beading on her forehead. Smiling he felt very proud of himself, but that was short lived. This was for Chrystal after all.  
Cole moved so that he was standing up, right over Chrystal, who just looked up at him with a lazy smile on her lips, “Enjoy the show.” He said giving her a wink.  
Chrystal laughed and Cole slowly pulled his shirt over his head. His muscles growing taunt at the movement and when he through the shirt to the side Chrystal couldn’t stop but slid her fingers down her stomach tell she came to her pussy. Cole smirked and started to push his pants down. Chrystal slowly started to push a couple fingers inside herself, biting her lip at the feeling. Her eyes fallowed every single movement of Cole’s as he stepped out of the pants and boxers. 

“Now then, the real fun.” He said as he climbed back onto the bed, Chrystal gladly spreading her legs allowing him to slide between her again. 

“Hurry Cole, I can’t wait any more~” She whined removing her fingers and reaching out to wrap them around Cole’s fully hard cock. He moaned at the feeling of Chrystal’s fingers wrapped around him, but that’s not what he wants, he needs to pleasure her not himself.  
Wrapping his fingers over Chrystal’s he moved them so that they rested above her head, “I got this.” He said before releasing her and reaching over to the night side where he had placed some condoms in there the previous night.  
With ease he pulled one out and opened it. Sliding the rubber over his dick he grabbed Chrystal’s thighs and pulled her closer. “Ready?” He asked.

“Yes~ Hurry~” She whined pressing her body against Cole.  
Laughing Cole wrapped his fingers around his cock and slowly started to enter Chrystal. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a heated kiss. She hardly felt pain as she was overwhelmed with a burning heat, it was even hard to concentrate on moving her tongue against Cole’s.  
Chrystal felt completely filled and dizzy, but that didn’t stop Cole from slowly starting to move. He closed his eyes and sucked in air at the tight feeling. He couldn’t describe the sensations that were coursing through his body other then he really did love this girl.  
He ended up wrapping his arms around Chrystal, pulling her into his chest. He wanted to get her as close as possible, he just needed her near him. He quickened his thrusts, Chrystal’s moans growing louder and the grip she had around his neck tightening. She could feel herself growing close to which Cole could tell as she dug her nails into his shoulders. He quickened his paced determined to get her off. 

“I-I’m cumming!” Chrystal yelled as her body arched and she began to convulse. Cole groaned as she seemed to have gotten even tighter around him. That was his pushing point, he too came. He continued to thrust in her as they both rode out their orgasim. Chrystal’s breathing was labored as the stars behind her eyes slowly died down.

Cole and slowly layed her down on the bed where he crashed right beside her, his breathing just as harsh. He looked at her with a soft smile to which she returned with a tired one.

“Thanks~” She said.

“No-need to thank me~ I did this cause I love you.” Cole spoke as he reached a hand up to graze across her cheek.

“I love you too, now let’s get some more sleep and we can start all over when we wake up.”

Cole let out a laugh and nodded his head in agreement, “Yes.”


End file.
